


高加索山的雪

by Zhenlaine1895



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895
Summary: *露中心国设，CP是冷战&雪兔，有限制级情节的只有米露纪念露露家失败的八一九和8.24日苏共被宣布为非法





	高加索山的雪

十二月的某个周末，伊万与警卫员谢尔盖·康斯坦丁诺维奇从克里姆林宫中走出来。俄罗斯联邦的国旗飘荡在广场正中央，那座纪念牺牲在卫国战争中无名英雄的无名火在刺骨的寒风中摇曳着，驻守在那的一位士兵看见了他们，向伊万敬礼致意。伊万朝他点头，一脚深一脚浅地踩着雪，嘎吱嘎吱地朝背对着国旗的方向走去。

他们最后走到了卢比扬卡广场中央的空地上。在俄罗斯人民的心里，“卢比扬卡广场”不再是个简单的地名，它与苏维埃情报机构“国家安全局”联系在一起，是一个令人胆寒的地方。捷尔任斯基的半身铜像曾经站在这儿，肩膀上落满积雪，高大又肃穆，深邃地眺望红场所在的方向。伊万记得他是一个留着山羊胡，过着清教徒般生活的小个子。但他一开始并不喜欢捷尔任斯基，因为他是波兰人，即使他也是伊里奇的挚友，是红色理想的践行人之一，伊万也对他充满戒备。而捷尔任斯基一手创建的“契卡”犹如一柄利剑横空出世，保卫着年轻的红色苏维埃政权。那些在俄罗斯土地上留下浓墨重彩的历史人物，到最后只会在伊万的脑袋里留下一点涟漪，但他清晰地记得捷尔任斯基用那双深邃的蓝眼睛狂热地注视他，向他承诺道，“祖国，我将为您献上忠诚。”

伊万带上手套，搓了搓冻得通红的手指。他觉得很奇妙，尼古拉一家惨死在他眼前，罗曼诺夫王朝在俄罗斯广袤的土地上覆灭，帝俄长达数百年的统治以残酷的方式终结，取而代之的红色的钢铁意志迅速根治在这片土地里，那些信仰像水银般注入伊万的大脑。波洛伏瓦曾经指着他的巴黎公社告诉他，从来就没有什么救世主，也不靠神仙皇帝。然而波洛伏瓦自己没有做到，那些闪烁着希望的眼睛在法国熄灭，乌里扬诺夫带着他的布尔什维克党在俄罗斯的土地上重新点燃了火苗。布尔什维克联合广大国民清除内战的创伤，救助孤儿、重修铁路、恢复经济。希望顺着流动的鲜红血液流到伊万指尖，然后扩散到新生苏维埃俄国全境。于是从那时候开始，维护布尔什维克政权和那条不断扩张的红色封锁线成为伊万生存的原因和目标，他坚信自己在做正确的事，最终鲜红的旗帜会插遍全球，苏俄将是全人类的救世主。

然而事实并不如他所料。即使伊万坚信自己在走正确的路，但几乎所有人都恨他。冬妮娅姐姐在乌克兰工业化时绞短了头发，控诉他对重工业的偏执令乌克兰饿殍遍野；他解放了波罗的海三国，而他们对他仅是畏惧，并不感激他做的一切；他毫无保留地援助王耀，恨不得把鲜红炽热的心脏掏出来给他看，而王耀的倔强令他们分道扬镳；海德薇莉想摆脱他的控制，带领民众推翻匈牙利境内的斯大林像，苏维埃把坦克开进布达佩斯，于是整个东欧愈发恨他。

真正打破伊万“救世主”幻想的是三年前的八月。那一年夏天长而沉闷，一场风暴在莫斯科酝酿。被煽动的莫斯科市民聚集在卢比扬卡广场，捷尔任斯基半身像被抗议者用油墨涂鸦上鲜红巨大的“刽子手”，站在高处的年轻大学生细数昔日全俄肃反委员会的恐怖行径，围在一团的莫斯科市民爆发出激烈的掌声；电视里接连播放着斯大林在“大清洗”时期的罪恶；更多来自西欧与北美的书籍被允许出版；购买面包和肉类的队伍越来越长，引发了人民对死板的苏维埃政权更多的不满。戈尔巴乔夫的变革触及了整个社会肌体和社会各阶层的根本利益，苏维埃各加盟国正快速地分崩离析。那场政变发生之时，伊万与当时的总书记戈尔巴乔夫被软禁在克里姆林宫内，俄罗斯总统叶利钦与政变牵头人亚佐夫爆发争论，“苏维埃必须存留下去，请为我们的祖国想想，”亚佐夫对叶利钦说，“美利坚承诺给你的只是空头支票。”

然而这场由军队、政府牵头并参与支持的政变只持续了三天时间，便宣告失败。总书记戈尔巴乔夫迅速宣布苏共解散，一百多年前埋葬在巴黎的星星之火、以及七十年前苏俄创立者所坚持的政治理想，在苏共被宣布非法的那天又再次熄灭了，苏联的落幕已成定局。伊万混杂在狂热的人群中目睹那座十五吨的半身雕像被一群抗议者用吊车拉到，在捷尔任斯基的铜像轰然倒塌的那一刻，伊万甚至不敢正视它的眼睛。国家长久的衰落和人民的积怨令身为意识体的伊万疲惫不堪，他一边咳嗽一边命令警卫员挂掉来自美利坚的电话。现在的美国时间还是凌晨，而阿尔弗雷德已经迫不及待地想要第一个嘲讽他。伊万盯着皮革手套上咳出来的血渍发呆，仿佛回到布尔什维克攻入冬宫的那个晚上。直到乌克兰总统带着冬妮娅来到他的房间告别。

“万尼亚，我要走了。”冬妮娅上前替他整理围巾，换来了她的总统不满的皱眉。本想抚摸伊万头发的手停在了半空，然后迟疑地放了下来。上扬的嘴角最后抿成倔强的直线，他的姐姐毫不留情地起身，刻板地说，“希望新生独联体能够一切都顺利。”

与伊万最亲近的冬妮娅与娜塔莉亚的离开仿佛要将他的身体从中间撕裂。俄罗斯的总统叶利钦纵容伊万毫无节制的酗酒，并安抚他这一切都是必要的阵痛，因为俄罗斯需要一次彻头彻尾地改革。伊万开始整夜整夜地睡不着觉，夜深人静之时，他坐在书桌上直视党旗上悬挂的列宁画像，喃喃地自言自语，“伊里奇，俄罗斯会怎么样？”然而乌里扬诺夫早已长眠于红场附近，没人能够回答他。红色理想被蒙上一层灰，悄然陨落于俄国终年不化的冻原之下，苏维埃俄国的时代已经过去了。伊万意识到，永远不会抛弃他和这片土地的只有寒冬与漫长的苦难。

他知道美利坚会第一个跳出来嘲讽他的失败，然而伊万没有料到阿尔弗雷德能够大摇大摆地走进克里姆林宫。叶利钦频繁向他献殷勤，表达了改革后的苏俄政权将会与西方政权友好共处的设想。“我非常期待与布拉金斯基先生恢复正常的关系，总统阁下。”西装革履的阿尔弗雷德笑得露出牙齿，他的生理年龄才十九岁，正是冒失和充满攻击性的年纪，而被上帝偏爱的合众国已经站在世界的边缘。

阿尔弗雷德推开他办公室的门，精力充沛到令伊万嫉妒，“伊万，我很担心你。”美利坚的表情严肃，仿佛这句话是他的真心实意，伊万毫不留情地冷笑出声。

“俄罗斯媒体把莫斯科的信息封锁了，你又挂了我好几个电话。”阿尔弗雷德不满地解释道。他太年轻了，伊万总能一眼就能读懂他的情绪，“所有人——尤其是弗朗西斯，毕竟他也经历过这些——认为你会因为这场政变大伤元气，但好像并不是这样。你依然强壮得能打死一头熊，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德试图用轻松的口吻缓和两人之间的气氛，然而收效甚微，两人之间的氛围依然剑拔弩张，即使国家早已处于崩溃之际的苏维埃再也无法与国力强盛的合众国相提并论，“你看到莫斯科城的情况了，琼斯。”伊万指了指窗外，一层令人压抑绝望的阴霾笼罩在这片土地上空。即使是红场附近的古姆百货的货架上也没有足够的商品，莫斯科市民行色匆匆，将越来越多的时间留给排队购买生活必需品和紧缺的食物上。俄罗斯迫切需要改革，然而这场大刀阔斧的变革并没有让苏联更好，相反，国家的财产被高官窃取，军队深陷阿富汗的泥潭，即使是苏联引以为傲的重工业与航天，如今也推行艰难。

但他并不憎恨阿尔弗雷德，即使后者与西欧主导的针对华约诸国的“颜色革命”加速了这个红色的庞然大物的倾倒，但伊万清楚一切的本质是由于苏联模式固有的弊端。几乎所有苏共高层都意识到了这个问题，而与美利坚的争斗以及急切成为全人类救世主的心态令他们蒙蔽了双眼，直到博涅日涅夫将这个体制推行到极致。官僚主义带来的阶级鸿沟只是冰山一角，伊万曾寄希望于安德罗波夫、契尔年科以及现在的戈尔巴乔夫，然而变革的体制犹如拆除的铁轨，将苏维埃送向毁灭之路。他甚至嫉妒曾被他骂为“修正”的中国与南斯拉夫，他们曾寄希望于苏俄能带领红色旗帜席卷全球，而伊万抛弃了他们。

阿尔弗雷德走近他，拉开旁边的一把椅子坐在伊万身边，“我们得好好聊聊，伊万，我是真的关心你。”阿尔弗雷德扶住伊万的肩膀按下想起身的意识体，海蓝色的眼睛透过镜片一眨不眨地盯着他，眼神里混杂着嘲讽、愉悦、幸灾乐祸以及让伊万不愿意面对的怜悯，“和你上司说想与你搞好关系也是认真的，苏联模式不会长久延续下去，你得承认，趋势已经不可避免。”

伊万错愕地瞪着年轻的意识体，因为同样的话他曾对躺在病床上的阿尔弗雷德说过。三十年代，源于美国的经济大萧条席卷了世界，深受影响的阿尔弗雷德发高烧躺在病床上，贝什米特兄弟因为国内积压的矛盾与经济的衰败焦头烂额，以至于民众陷入民族主义的狂乱之中。全世界都被拖进经济危机的泥淖，而因为特殊的计划经济体制独善其身的伊万和他信仰的思潮被当做“救世主”影响着全世界。

彼时伊万对国家忠诚的偏执到了一种疯狂的地步，他的意志像刚从熔浆中炼出的钢铁，并鼓励那些少先队、共青团中的稚嫩脸庞，告诉他们“斯大林同志希望你们时刻准备着”，让赤红的意识形态深深扎根于他们的脑海。比起克林姆林宫，伊万更长待的地方是内务人民委员会，他冷漠地目睹那些背叛或存有背叛想法的高官遭受折磨般的审讯后惨死于“契卡”的枪下。即使这种无端的权利之后衍生为臭名昭著的“大清洗”，但政治高压下的种种举措让昔日贫穷巨大的农业国迅速成长，在衰败的世界地图上鹤立鸡群。当时的伊万跟随斯大林前去看望了高烧中的美利坚，审视着罗斯福提出的许多具有社会主义国家特色的改革方案。冰冷的手指温柔地轻抚年轻国家滚烫的额头，被证明的成就感令伊万飘飘然，“没有政府管控的自由经济不会长久延续下去，美利坚。你得承认，趋势已经不可避免。”

虚弱的年轻意识体挣扎地想要起身，瞪着伊万眼神可以称作憎恨，“我不会认同你的，苏维埃。”剧烈的咳嗽打断阿尔弗雷德连贯的话语，他抬头，即使是这种状态下的美利坚依然难以掩盖他的野心勃勃，“你不可能一直赢下去。集权主义不会长久，我们等着看好了。”

帮助阿尔弗雷德走出危机并重新强大的缘由并不是罗斯福新政，还有那场战争。远离欧亚大陆的美利坚迅速学会了如何与战争做交易，懂得如何在轴心国与同盟国之间安全地斡旋。他冷眼旁观法兰西在一个月内覆灭，不列颠上空飞过黑压压的战斗机群，以及英法联军在敦刻尔克狼狈撤离。如果不是日本骇然袭击珍珠港，阿尔弗雷德依然会以局外人的心态观察陷入火海与仇恨的世界。

美国人把自己塑造成救世主，更多人愿意相信是美利坚的参与才改变了这场战争的走向，而忽视了苏联埋葬于斯大林格勒、莫斯科和列宁格勒以及柏林的钢铁洪流。红军与德军在莫斯科城外僵持，发动妇女儿童在城内挖建战壕，发誓要保护祖国的心脏。大洋对岸的盟友带给了他急需的物资。阿尔弗雷德驾驶的战机降落在莫扎伊斯克临时机场，他取下护目镜朝伊万走来，金发像小麦一样乱糟糟的，黄昏的斜阳为年轻国家的身形轮廓笼罩了一层模糊的光圈，像文学作品里描绘的天神降临。美利坚一把扶住因为心脏受到攻击而虚弱不堪的伊万，脸上挂着骄傲自信的笑容，“苏维埃，英雄来拯救你了。”

与西欧的那帮人不同，伊万从来不认为美利坚是他的英雄。没有阿尔弗雷德，他照样能把坦克开进柏林城，将赤色的红旗插在柏林国会大厦之上，只是过程会艰难一些。在红军入驻柏林的那个夜晚，伊万放纵自己无节制的酗酒，酒瓶堆了一地，他命令警卫员再为他开一瓶伏特加，然后看到了走过来向他祝贺的美利坚。他朝阿尔弗雷德毫无保留的露出笑容，将喝了一半的酒瓶推给他。年轻的意识体象征性地喝了一口，然后猝不及防地被伊万拽住衣领。苏维埃倾身上前，亲吻了毫无防备的年轻国家，并将对方口中的酒渡入自己嘴中。

“亲吻是斯拉夫男人表达友谊的方式之一。”伊万放开愣在原地的阿尔弗雷德，解释道。

不甘示弱的年轻意识体当着警卫员的面想再次亲吻他，带着焦油味的皮革手套伸向伊万的腰带。他们又交换了好几个亲吻，以至于在普通人面前已经不适合用“表达友谊”的理由搪塞过去。酒精燃烧尽了伊万的羞耻心，自从红色政权建立之后，伊万一直保持禁欲，毕竟党员的意志是钢铁，腐蚀心智的肉欲和感情对他来说是最无关紧要的。柏林城内已经被蹂躏得几乎没有完好的建筑，他们只在远离战火的郊区找到一座家庭旅馆。看门的是个矮小的德国女人，看清伊万身上的红军制服后忍不住细细地颤抖。

中间发生了什么伊万几乎忘得干干净净，最后，他带着嘴角的淤痕跪在床边替阿尔弗雷德口交。阿尔弗雷德宽大有力的手掌按在他铂金色的头发上，逼他做了好几个深喉，他感觉自己既兴奋又难受，生理泪水在通红的眼眶中打转。阿尔弗雷德从苏联人脱下的外套口袋里翻出了一包“列宁格勒”牌香烟，盒子的正中央印着列宁的画像。他挑拣出其中算是完好的几根吞云吐雾，皮革手套上的焦油蹭在伊万颜色浅淡的头发和脸上，在第三根香烟快抽完时，他射在了俄国人温暖的口腔之中。

阿尔弗雷德将他拉上那张破旧的小床，承受了两个成年男性重量的床板发出沉闷的吱吖声。“脱掉我的裤子。”伊万低声命令道，没有料到自己的声音会像被砂纸打磨过的沙哑。而年轻的美国人已经再次硬了起来。他急不可耐地解开伊万的皮带，然而不得章法，皮带在伊万的腰上拧得更紧了。伊万观察着阿尔弗雷德急切的动作，笑出声，于是被激怒的美国人干脆用别在腰后的军刀，“哧啦”一声划开苏联人的军裤。一条胳膊伸过来，按住伊万的肩膀将他禁锢在床头，阿尔弗雷德凑到他耳边低声说，“我想干这个很久了。”他直面伊万疑惑的眼神，勾了勾嘴角，解释道，“南北战争之后，高高在上的帝俄陛下将阿拉斯加卖给了我。我当时就想，那个混蛋长得可真好看啊，”他的手伸进伊万的内裤中，用力揉捏俄国人半硬的性器，逼迫他发出吃痛的呻吟声，“如果我强大到能够占有他就好了。”

没有任何润滑的手指挤进伊万干涩的穴口，“让我干你。我想这个已经很久了。”美国人急切地说，又推进了一个指节，没有修剪过的指甲刮擦着脆弱的肠壁，伊万的眼泪几乎立即不受控制地掉了下来。美利坚不见得没有与同性之间的性经验，而他此时的动作粗暴且蛮不讲理，几乎是在刻意伤害他，不过伊万并不介意这个。他像抚慰西伯利亚大型犬一样插进阿尔弗雷德的金发，握住后者滚烫的下身的头部揉搓，不一会儿手指上多出了一些滑溜溜的透明液体。劣质的白炽灯在他们头顶闪烁着，阿尔弗雷德的金发在这柔和的光线下变成黄金般的颜色。过长的额发遮住美国青年清浅的蓝色眼珠，看上去即可怕又单纯。伊万示弱的呜咽没有换来年轻国家的怜惜，阿尔弗雷德强硬地掰开伊万的双腿，继续往后穴挤入第二根、第三根手指，利用血液充当润滑。尖利的虎牙咬破伊万脖子创口上的血痂，利齿深深嵌入伤口之中，阿尔弗雷德将伊万脖子上流下的新鲜血液贪婪地一饮而尽。

阿尔弗雷德掐着伊万的脖子进入了他。窒息感令他痛苦，但伊万依然想要更多。美国人的手指掐住他的臀瓣，激烈地顶弄着，像是要将囊袋也捅进去。他们一刻不停地从黄昏做到凌晨，直到破晓时期的晨霞透过窗帘晕出一团光影。在不应期期间，阿尔弗雷德埋在伊万的胸口沉默地吮吸他的乳首，像还未摆脱口舌期的婴幼儿。第二天早上，伊万用口和手唤醒了半梦半醒的阿尔弗雷德，然后跨坐在他身上，用后穴将他吞没，开始忘情地骑起他的老二。期间因为动作幅度太大，阴茎从他的后穴滑出，伊万的呻吟转为委屈的哽咽。美国人扶着伊万的腰帮助他把阴茎再次吞进去，将射出的精液涂抹在俄国人的胸膛上，笑称这为“社会主义式淫荡”。因为过度粗暴而留下的血液与精液混在一起被激烈的动作挤出后穴，流在阿尔弗雷德的两指之间。美国人举起他的手，伊万顺从地用舌头将它们舔干净。阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛嘲笑他，“我亲爱的苏维埃，还是个纯洁的小处女。”如果伊万此刻神志清醒，他一定会因为这类羞辱勃然大怒，然后撕烂阿尔弗雷德的嘴。但此时酒精和性欲已经搅坏了伊万的脑子，甚至在阿尔弗雷德不知好歹地说出‘我替伟大的苏维埃俄国开苞，有没有资格获得一枚红旗勋章’时，低头给了他一个讨好的亲吻。

伊万拿过床头柜上的伏特加，徒手拔出瓶塞，将瓶中的液体全部倒在阿尔弗雷德身上，然后将额头抵在他的颈窝，贪婪地随着烈酒一路舔舐下去，同时下身激烈地上下律动着。欲火一层层地蒸发酒精，仿佛周围的空气都是由伏特加与性爱构成。欲望在这一瞬间被满足，然后迎来了一阵短暂狂热的幻觉。伊万靠在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上，只觉得空虚恍惚。他低头看，阿尔弗雷德那双漂亮的蓝眼睛也盯着他，即使他此时没戴眼镜，但伊万读不懂他的眼神里藏着的情绪，只觉得那双眼睛过于清澈，令他联想到像高加索山上长久冰封的雪。

* * *

阿尔弗雷德在他走神时已经解开了他衬衫的扣子，埋首玩弄着他的胸部。伊万没有余力反抗，也并不想阻止。勃列日涅夫上台之后，除了公开的会议场合外，阿尔弗雷德与他几乎没有过单独见面。从八十年代开始，阿尔弗雷德的耳目便不再专注于莫斯科，而转向一些更新鲜的地方：比如中国、以色列或日本。说到底，这个年轻人渴望的只是一个旗鼓相当、且遵守游戏规则的对手。在他最强大的对手被军备战争拖入泥潭之后，苏联也不再能激起他的新鲜感。

而此时此刻，美国人在向落败的对手施舍怜惜。阿尔弗雷德亲了一下伊万头顶的发旋，用过分亲昵的昵称称呼他，“万涅奇卡，你应该像西欧那样接受我。”伊万没有说话，而是盯着手套与军服间露出的一小节苍白皮肤，然后仰起头，迎接阿尔弗雷德落下的亲吻。

* * *

即使现在接近中午，但铅灰色的天空依然挤压着莫斯科城，并不断蔓延着，路过广场的公民一边匆匆行走一边笃定地猜测“马上就会下一场大雪”。莫斯科总是在下雪，在这里，夏天能留下的痕迹很浅淡，包括三年前八月在克里姆林宫前的那场来去匆匆的躁动。谢尔盖·康斯坦丁诺维奇陪伴着俄罗斯意识体沉默地站在卢比扬卡广场的中央，铂金色头发的男人一动不动，神情严肃阴郁，像一尊永久铸在此处的黑铁雕像。直到一阵突如其来的刺骨寒风吹走了男人的帽子，谢尔盖眼疾手快地跑去将它捡来，然后递给俄罗斯意识体，“给您，祖国同志……我是说，祖国阁下。”

谢尔盖有些尴尬地揉了两下他的金色头发，“抱歉，我还是不习惯这个。”

藏在黑色大衣下的高大身躯总算有了动作，俄罗斯接过他的帽子，然后重新戴在头上。国家刚解体的困窘反映在男人疲倦憔悴的神态之中，此时的他皮肤如同白纸般惨白，脸上瘦得颧骨突出，单薄的肌肉仿佛支撑不起全身巨大的骨架。“我也一样，”他开口了，声音很轻，单词小心翼翼地从他嘴里冒出来，似乎察觉出了谢尔盖的不自在，“每次从克林姆林宫的窗户往外看，我也不习惯升上去的是三色旗。”

谢尔盖点头，“是啊。当新的国歌响起时，我总想开口唱几句[1]。但是，”谢尔盖诚挚地看着他的祖国，“看到您没有什么变化，我就知道，我效忠的还是同一个国家。”

俄罗斯意识体游离的目光停留在谢尔盖的鼻梁上，“你有日耳曼血统吗，谢尔盖？”

“是的，祖国。我出生在加里宁格勒。”

俄罗斯意识体看着谢尔盖笑了笑。他很适合微笑，像在漆黑的房间里擦亮一根火柴，“加里宁格勒。”他几乎是无意识地回应说，“我很久没有去过那里了。”

伊万看向远处，悄然到达的乌云已经吞噬了最后一点阳光，雪即将落下，莫斯科公民加快步伐往能够遮蔽风雨的建筑物处走。俄罗斯的十二月并不好受，大雪覆盖整座城市，寒冷让整个世界都安静了。伊万喜欢怀念过去，但总避免让自己回忆起一百多年前的十二月。在彼得大帝青铜像的注视下，那些年轻到过分的贵族少年与沙皇的军队发生争斗，要求废除腐朽的农奴制，要求“宪法”，叫着“共和国”与“自由”。鲜血滴落在雪地上，凌乱的脚印接近圣坛，而这场起义最终只成为一场被肆意围观和评论悲剧。国家意识体不允许有明显的政治立场，但伊万不顾尼古拉一世的震怒，坚持亲自去送那些与他们的祖先一样踏上前往西伯利亚流放之旅的年轻人。起义军中的一位青年握住伊万冰凉的手，对他说，“我亲爱的祖国，希望我们的牺牲能为您和我们的后代带来更光明的未来。”

伊万认为二十世纪会是他、或者他所选择的共产主义的时代，法国的巴黎公社与德国人卡尔·马克思“引诱”伊万彻底背叛上帝，选择与尚在襁褓中的红色信仰站在一起。他确实做到了这点，红色政权几乎占据了世界版图的一半，直到一堵墙的倒下为旧世界敲响丧钟。狂喜的人们在被灯光照亮的勃兰登堡门前拥抱哭泣，宣告着一个新世界的诞生。祖国统一，骨肉团聚，世界的目光聚集在这里，而十一月的伊万并不在柏林。

1989年11月9日那天，伊万独自一人，在莫斯科附近的图拉下了火车。这一站下车的人不多，并且都带着一副赶路太久而烦躁疲倦的神色。很快，那些人离开了这里，破旧的月台只剩下伊万和一位坐在狭小办公室中的工作人员。他朝那个六十岁上下、工装松垮的男人微笑点头，后者只是抬眉抖了抖报纸。这里曾是煤矿业的众多心脏之一，现在几乎被废弃，只留下被煤油染青的湖水，报废的黄色小轿车，几节随意丢在草丛中的一节一节火车车厢，以及尽职的看守着一切的黄狗。更早一些，基尔伯特·贝什米特和他的军队也曾站在这里，觊觎着莫斯科，像一把锋利的匕首威胁他的心脏。

伊万走近其中一节车厢，车窗上盖着一层灰，因为支撑的钢铁生锈而有些倾斜。他弯腰走了进去，坐在一个位子上，盯着脚下积满霜冻的铁板和四周一片倔强生长的杂草。这座车厢也许曾经从莫斯科出发，经过图拉，然后一路向西，穿过乌拉尔山脉，输送到东欧各地；又或者向南驶过贝加尔湖，去往中国或朝鲜。图拉的雪簌簌下落，从蒙尘的窗户往外看，铁轨和月台抽象成仅由线条和方块组成的光影，让伊万想起伦勃朗的画。此时，伊万的世界仅剩下了这座小小的车厢，他从大衣口袋里掏出打火机和废纸，在车厢里升起了一团火。

‘柏林应该还没这么冷。’伊万盯着眼前几乎快熄灭火苗心想。恍惚之际，伊万突然记起每年的十一月，火车会载着各卫星国的供给源源输送给轻工业不足的莫斯科。因为一直到次年的三月为止，几乎大半个俄罗斯都会在霜冻的封锁线之下。“万尼亚，”伊万放空的思绪里凭空出现了一个红色眼睛的男人，穿着保留了普鲁士蓝的东德国家人民军制服，身后是一台鸣笛的火车，“我来给你送古巴的糖和非洲的面粉了。”

伊万顺着记忆回想，也许是在七十年代的某个十一月，基尔伯特为他送来东德炼钢厂研发生产的耐高温不锈钢板，是苏联新一代航空飞行器急缺的原料。伊万邀请他在莫斯科城内一同散步。他们沿着莫斯科河畔散步，经过了别列日科夫滨河街，像两个第一次来莫斯科的游客一样四处都看了看。那天没有下雪，但冬将军已经悄无声息地来到了莫斯科，基尔伯特穿得有些单薄，领口敞开着，也没有戴围巾。伊万把自己的手套帽子和从不离身的围巾都让给了东德人御寒，亲手将基尔伯特裸露的脖颈圈得严严实实。如果两人体型接近的话，伊万甚至想和对方换一换大衣。十一月莫斯科的白天总是很短，不知不觉铅灰色就已经笼罩在城市上空，为傍晚的莫斯科增添了一种朦胧的磨砂般质感。东德人停下脚步，似乎在盯着伊万，感慨道，“真漂亮啊。”

伊万愣在原地，有些的尴尬地搓了搓手指，才发现他裸露在外的手已经冻得失去知觉了。他希望自己现在不要脸红，基尔伯特朝他露齿一笑，故意用一种轻松地语气说道，“也不怨本大爷做梦都想在红场阅一回兵。”

夜晚刺骨的寒意袭来，伊万躁动的情绪瞬间被平息。伊万这才意识到他们已经走到了红场附近的圣瓦西里升天大教堂。夜色下的教堂像一座高大的姜饼屋，在四周路灯的照射下像被铺了一层闪烁的碎金，看上去圣洁又静谧。“是啊，”伊万附和道，“非常漂亮。”

七十年代的苏维埃将重心放在与美利坚的军备竞赛上，军工厂用生产香肠的速度生产导弹，苏联核弹头的数量迅速从只有美国的六分之一，到当时的超越美国。美利坚陷入越战的泥潭，全世界无产阶级革命运动此起彼伏，当时的苏共被这短暂的优势冲昏头脑，认为他们已经站在了胜利的边缘。经历过德意志第三帝国的基尔伯特·贝什米特应该比谁都清楚这种穷兵黩武的后果，而东德依然是华约中对苏维埃忠实度最高的成员国。基尔伯特的左胸一直别着“德国统一社会党”的党徽，不论他穿的是军服、西装或者便服；在基尔伯特一个人无所事事的时候，伊万也曾听到过他漫不经心地哼唱德语的《歌唱我们动荡的青春》。也许、伊万坚信，也许在某个十年之中，基尔伯特和他拥有同一个信仰，拥有强硬坚实的意识形态与他一同站在铁幕的另一端。

毕竟德意志是无产阶级思想的摇篮。民主德国建国四十周年的阅兵式那天，伊万也去了东柏林，没有意识到这会是他最后一次亲眼见到民主德国国旗的升起。穿着人民军军服基尔伯特与埃里希·昂纳克总书记站在一块，跟着军乐团歌唱《从废墟中崛起》。国旗缓缓升起，所有人都站起身，在雾气浓重的施特劳斯贝格广场大声合唱“为了你崇高的事业，统一的祖国德意志”，这句歌词最终成为一句谶言。国旗升在空中之后，几位小姑娘被领上主席台为东德国家领导人们献花，基尔伯特蹲下身，为其中一个女孩打好红领巾，在她耳边温柔地说话。伊万的目光驻足在他身上，日耳曼人的侧脸英俊坚毅，似乎察觉到了另一个国家意识体的视线，朝他的方向看了过来。即使现在的基尔伯特·贝什米特所代表的民主德国是苏维埃最忠诚的附庸，但不可忽视的是，俄罗斯历史的整个彼得堡时期都被笼罩在德意志民族内在和外在的影响之下。日耳曼主义早已渗透进俄罗斯的深层，自叶卡捷琳娜大帝开始，历代俄国沙皇都具有德意志血统。日耳曼人一直在精神生活中控制着俄罗斯，从康德、施蒂纳到如今的卡尔·马克思。铁幕落下之前，他与基尔伯特之间的联系就几乎不可分割，二战后重整的秩序也令伊万占有了基尔伯特曾经的心脏柯尼斯堡。‘也许，’伊万心想，毫不躲闪地迎上东德人的视线，但整个右手都在颤抖着，‘也许我能够永远拥有他。’

废弃车厢内的火焰熊熊燃烧了起来，像一团不愿屈服命运的倔强生命，伊万脚边艰难生长的植物也被这团火焰烧成焦黑的灰烬。跳动的火焰让伊万联想起曾经普鲁士人的眼睛，他猜测在这个重大的日子里，那个男人在干什么。兴许已经和他的兄弟拥抱在一起，为祖国统一、骨肉团聚狂喜落泪，无需再忌讳已经强弩之末的苏维埃。分歧是从什么时候开始的？伊万盯着火焰心想，难道是在他把红色民主变成血色恐怖、不顾民众意愿一意孤行之后吗？又或者他们从一开始就不应该保持这种扭曲的臣服关系。柏林战争之后，盟军在国会大厦附近俘虏了贝什米特兄弟，如果不是朱可夫将军拦着他，出离愤怒的伊万几乎要撕碎那两个令几千万苏俄人死于坦克之下、焚烧了无数乌克兰农场的日耳曼人。如果只是单纯的憎恨他就好了。那么此时的伊万就不会被喷薄而出的悲痛情绪淹没。他几乎无意识地取下右手手套，将不断颤抖的手放在火苗的最底部，目睹他手上的皮肉被熊熊的火焰烧熔，寄希望于这团火焰能浇熄他心中情感的浪潮。在右手被灼烧的痛觉之中，伊万在这小小的车厢内迎来了一段短暂而狂热的幻觉：德国的索菲亚小姐远嫁沙俄，在盛大的婚礼上，英俊的骑士邀请他跳舞；以及《苏德互不侵犯》条约签订的那个晚上，基尔伯特握住他的手，漫不经心地说，“你身上总是这么冷”。

伊万将几乎烧成焦炭的右手抽出，在短暂的几十秒钟里，泪水已经挂满了他的脸，然后滑落进他的围巾里。“你还是那么爱哭。”曾经的普鲁士人这样评价过他。拿破仑的铁蹄踏上当时被冻土覆盖的沙俄，果敢的库图佐夫将军下令火烧莫斯科城，俄国的严冬降临，心脏被烈焰燃烧的伊万在冬宫高烧昏迷了整个冬天。在他睁开眼睛之时，还没脱下军装的基尔伯特坐在他的床边昏昏欲睡。明亮的烛光映射在普鲁士人的侧脸上留下一道变幻莫测的光影。基尔伯特用一只手轻轻握着伊万的右手，那是只军人的手，虎口布满老茧，掌心滚烫，伊万产生一种将自己的右手放在火焰上灼烧的错觉。仿佛所有的五感都被调用去感受这股陌生强烈的感情，像有人在他的胸口放着烟花，一场大火敲碎了他的心脏，又被重新拼了起来，往他心脏的裂痕里塞满另一个人的痕迹，令他仅仅是再想到对方时就能体会到心脏被灼伤的既痛苦又愉悦的幻觉。

他推测这种狂热且不理智的热烈感受就是爱情，古怪、灼热且善于扭曲一切，把斯拉夫人被冰雪填满的血管解冻了。基尔伯特察觉到伊万醒了过来，皱着眉头责备他，“没有哪个蠢货会像你一样烧掉心脏。”伊万眨了眨眼睛，温热的液体不受控制地从他的眼眶里挤出。他几乎用全身的力气死死握住吉尔伯特的手，哀求他不要离开，即使那双手掌心的温度让他有几乎被烧毁的错觉。因为高烧而迷蒙的双眼紧盯着普鲁士人血红的双眸，头脑被灼烧成浆糊的伊万只剩下了一个想法：**我爱你，我太爱你，求求你支配我吧。**神志不清的斯拉夫人几乎将心里炙热的想法脱口而出，但他张开嘴时，才意识到自己嗓子疼到什么都说不出口，一种冲动压抑着他强烈的倾诉欲望，他拼命睁大眼睛，迫切地希望另一个人能读懂他渴望的眼神中的含义。

“万尼亚，你还是那么爱哭。”基尔伯特说，用另一只手温柔地梳理伊万干枯打结的奶金色头发，然后手指移动到他的脸颊旁，捏了捏他的耳垂，“再休息会吧，我会一直陪你的。”

车厢的火焰熄灭的时候，伊万的思绪也从过去的幻想中抽离了。他揉了揉眼睛，将几乎烧成焦炭的右手藏在口袋里，然后离开了这节见证了他回忆的车厢。他佝偻着高大的身体，慢慢地、踩着雪咯吱咯吱地走，背影像一个老人。一声汽笛声传来，火车轰隆开过，然后消失在远处的雾气蒙蒙的冻土上。伊万再次回到图拉站的月台，敲了敲车站工作人员办公室的窗户。中年男人打开车窗，伊万看着他深绿色的眼睛，和颜悦色地问：“请问，回莫斯科最近的一班车什么时候来？”

工作人员翻了翻手中的班次表，“恐怕要晚上七点以后了，同志。”他又想了想，“也许还要更久，因为那台车是从马格德堡开来的。您应该知道现在的东德是什么情况，从那边开来的火车晚点是很正常的事。”

伊万点了点头，“没关系，我可以等。谢谢您。”

“不客气，同志。”

伊万坐在站台的长椅上，借着这里昏暗的光线仰头看着灰色的天空，光亮里尽是纷纷扬扬的雪片。图拉的雪下下来了，白色的粉霜很快会淹没这里的铁轨，也同样盖在灼烧伊万胸腔的浓烈火焰上。

* * *

雪花在伊万的脸上簌簌掉落，然后落在他的皮靴上，谢尔盖·康斯坦丁诺维奇为他撑起了伞。伊万活动了一下因为久站有些僵硬的腿，对谢尔盖说，“我们回克里姆林宫吧。”

在俄罗斯与下属车臣爆发局部冲突之后，伊万向叶利钦要求前往前线。他的总统并不赞同这种做法，因为新生俄联邦政权尚不牢固，去年那场反对“休克疗法”的十月政变之后，叶利钦迫切需要拿出实绩稳住国内日益动荡的政治局势。叶利钦总统认为，在这个时候，国家意识体远离首都是非常不理性的。“我认为我应该为俄联邦做些什么，而不是呆在克里姆林宫用酒精麻痹自己。”伊万劝他，在他的坚持下，焦头烂额的叶利钦才勉强同意他去前线的请求。

他明天就要去车臣了。伊万动了动他的右手，曾经被几乎烧成焦炭的部位看上去完好无缺，但当时的他花了一个半月才完全愈合烧伤，那段时间，写字时牵动伤疤的疼痛令他回忆起当时心脏被灼烧的痛苦。好在现在的他已经完全感受不到了。

* * *

车臣共和国位于高加索山脉的北侧，其丰富的资源和绝佳的地理位置是彼得与叶卡捷琳娜对他的馈赠。而车臣与俄罗斯始终信仰不同，积压多时的矛盾在俄罗斯解体动荡的时刻爆发。对伊万来说，借由战争放逐自己和用酒精麻痹自己并无不同。十二月的某个傍晚，他坐在高加索山脉的北边，不远处就是车臣与格鲁吉亚的边界。伊万回想起来，他曾经在这片被西欧称作“蛮荒之地”的土地下被打倒、被俘虏，在无人聆听的广阔冻原下哭叫，和姐姐妹妹挣扎在冬夜里取暖，祈祷上帝的降临、思考他到底因为什么而活着。在最灰暗的岁月里，伊万艰难地从鞑靼族的羞辱下再次复兴。俄罗斯是一片罪恶的土地，永远没有真正复兴过，也从不会一蹶不振。也许他必须在这片土地上为全人类所有的苦难赎罪。高加索山的轮廓在冻雾之下透露出一种磨砂般的质感，顶部的积雪终年不化，像被时间忽视一样永远冻结在那里，恬静如同八音盒上的玻璃球。伊万忍不住联想到阿尔弗雷德那双剔透的蓝色眼睛，和冬天结冰的楚德湖。他幻想自己沉没于湖心，透过冰层看到头顶刺眼的太阳，渴望有一个人能够将他从中捞出。不会是那个红色眼睛的日耳曼人，伊万心想，但他总会等到的。或者总有一天，春天会消融掉坚冰。

身后传来的不小的动静打乱伊万的思绪。他迅速起身回头，将怀中的AK-47上了膛。黑影把手举过头顶，从低矮的灌木丛里钻了出来。是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，穿着宽松的空军夹克，工装裤里鼓鼓囊囊的，但没有戴任何武器，伊万内心的愤怒升腾而上，气得手指都在颤抖，美国来这里干什么？

“见鬼，伊万。我没想到这么冷的天气你还有闲心在这里看风景。”阿尔弗雷德猫着腰，缓缓走近他，哄劝道，“把枪放下吧。”

伊万没有说话，依然瞄准他。阿尔弗雷德再次上前一步，枪口几乎抵在他的胸膛上，“我是一个人来的。”

“你来干什么？”过了很久，伊万终于挤出了一句话。

“我有些担心你，伊万。”美国人抬手摸了摸他的额头，伊万来不及躲开，“你还在发烧，叶利钦怎么允许你到战场上来？”

“车臣是俄罗斯自己的事，美利坚。别把你的手伸到这里来。”

“我不是以美国的身份来见你的，”美国人笑得很真切，而伊万依然不肯卸下防备，“上次在会议上见到你，你的情况相当糟糕，让我很担心。作为阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，我以个人的名义，来关心我的老朋友、老对手。你看，伊万，”他举起手中的袋子，“我还给你带了些东西。”

“呼，这里真冷。”阿尔弗雷德搓了搓手，在原地蹦了两下，“我们去一个暖和点的地方好吗？”

伊万把那个时刻处在精神兴奋状态的小鬼带到他的休息室。他把狙击枪扔在地上，美利坚凑上来再三检查伊万已经把保险栓关好，后者冷笑着嘲讽他的谨小慎微。直到一阵突入起来的晕厥令他站立不稳，阿尔弗雷德赶忙扶住他，引导伊万坐在那张窄小的行军床上。

“你可能得躺下来休息会儿，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德说，像哄小孩一样轻轻拍打伊万的后背，然后安抚地亲吻了一口伊万的额头。美国人空军夹克上有一丝令人安心的琥珀的香味，伊万下意识地拽住他的衣角，分不清这种温柔到底是对受害者的怜悯，还是对落败对手的耀武扬威。至少美利坚的身体很温暖，伊万放纵自己在他怀里多靠一会儿。

“克林顿已经和叶利钦谈过了，”阿尔弗雷德的手指拨弄伊万长到脖颈后的头发，轻声说，“美国——也许国会能给你一点帮助，我会争取的，但不会很多，应该能帮到你。”

“何必呢，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万闭着眼睛，“北约开始扩张，西欧和你哄劝曾经的苏维埃加盟国与我保持距离，你在把我的爪牙一点点拔掉。”

“我没有……”

“你想要的，”伊万咬着牙齿，“是一个对你毫无威胁、但能够震慑西欧和中国的俄罗斯。”

伊万把阿尔弗雷德的沉默当做承认。但伊万不想把气氛弄得像二十多年前那样剑拔弩张，而且此时的俄罗斯也不具备当时的立场。他仰起头，用手指婆娑年轻意识体的下巴，然后骑在他的腿上，吻上美国人稍显丰润的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德迟疑又热情地迎合着他，伊万感受到有一个坚硬的物体正抵着他的大腿根部。他有些失神，就连背脊都在不停地颤抖。他讨厌这个，但臣服于某人带给他一种自虐般的快感，就像俄罗斯从中世纪以来一直渴望有一个强大而残酷的政权。伊万如同自我惩罚般跪在床边，试图解开美利坚的腰带。而阿尔弗雷德阻止下了他。

“你想干什么？”

伊万自厌地逼露出讨好的笑容，抬头凝视美利坚纯粹的蓝眼睛，“你来找我，不就是想做这种事吗？”

“不，伊万，我……”阿尔弗雷德的喉结上下滚动，似乎在寻找一个合适的表达。他起身将伊万拉回床上坐好，然后掰过他的肩膀让两人面对面对视，“我当然喜欢和你做这种事，但不是像这样。”年轻的国家伸手抚摸伊万不断颤抖地睫毛，突然笑了起来，“我总是会回忆起和你的第一次见面，”他轻轻地说，抚摸睫毛的手指转移到脸颊边，像在安抚一只被车灯晃晕眼睛的鹿，“不是出售阿拉斯加的那次，你应该不记得了。那时候的我还是亚瑟的殖民地，他要招待一个‘从北方来的客人’，为了不让乡巴佬一样的北美殖民地捣乱，他命令我一直待在二楼房间里。到了晚上，我实在饿得不行，偷偷下楼去厨房找点吃的。路过阳台的时候，我看到了你和你的那位彼得大帝。可惜的是，当时我还太小，没有什么特别的情绪。”

那只手慢慢往下移动，最后停留在伊万的左胸口。阿尔弗雷德长长地叹了口气，重复道，“但我经常回忆起这个。伊万，即使是在美苏对峙最白热化的时候，我都……”

伊万沉默地盯着那双蓝眼睛，等待阿尔弗雷德的后续。美国人的手隔着迷彩服抚摸他的左胸，但伊万却有种心脏被阿尔弗雷德直接攥在手心跳动的错觉。过了几秒，年轻的意识体率先转移了两人对视的视线。

阿尔弗雷德突然埋进他的怀里，仿佛在躲避着什么，鼻尖在伊万光滑的脖颈处磨蹭，“你身上总是这么冷。”年轻的国家喃喃地说，用力将他抱得更紧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 俄联邦早期的国歌是没有歌词的  
涉及到的历史事件包括但不限于：十二月党人革命，十月革命，契卡的建立，大清洗，乌克兰饥荒，苏德瓜分波兰，苏联占领波罗的海三国，WW2，匈牙利十月事件，中苏交恶，柏林墙倒塌，八一九事件，第一次车臣战争


End file.
